


Thoughtfulness

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Series: in the air of the earth we are home [9]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Very fluffy, but not the main focus, i wrote this to have something fluffy to look at in the future, just two gays being soft and caring about each other, this is jsut pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Or: the story of how Dukemon and Magnamon's first date went.
Relationships: Dukemon (Cyber Sleuth)/Magnamon (Cyber Sleuth)
Series: in the air of the earth we are home [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Thoughtfulness

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure self-indulgence. welcome to the rarepair train, i'm the only one making content for these dorks and it's all in an au, whee!
> 
> maybe i'll have the braincells to write more content for this ship outside of my messy au later. maybe
> 
> anyways theres no warnings for this one its just pure fluff

The fountain wasn’t as frequently visited as other parts of the castle, which was why Magnamon had chosen it as a spot for his date with Dukemon. It was private, and in one of the more lush areas of the gardens, and Magnamon hoped that Dukemon wouldn’t mind it too much.

  
  


He had gotten to the agreed spot a few minutes early, and had to catch his breath when he saw Dukemon. As per their agreement, neither of them were wearing their armor - no point in wearing the heavy metal when they weren’t doing anything dangerous, and besides, part of a date was seeing if you were willing to be vulnerable with someone, right? It wasn’t Magnamon’s fault if Dukemon happened to have pretty scales, all in shades of red and black and white, and  _ certainly _ wasn’t Magnamon’s fault for getting lost in those golden-yellow eyes (but only for a few moments).

  
  


The place they’d chosen to sit was on the south side of the actual fountain, and it was one of the areas where the flower bushes weren’t so close together as to make it difficult to sit next to one. Magnamon had made a little picnic, mostly just some light food, nothing too major. He wasn’t sure what he was  _ supposed _ to be doing, but he was mostly just. . . doing his best. 

  
  


Dukemon and Magnamon had sat there for a few moments, before Dukemon commented on one of the flower bushes nearby - it was a small patch of pansies, though Magnamon only knew that because UlforceV-dramon liked to brag about how much dedication Crusadermon put into her maintaining of the gardens. After that, it turned into an easy, meandering conversation, topics sometimes dropping or getting switched to something else. It was nice, being able to listen to Dukemon’s thoughts, and seeing how the red-scaled dragon’s eyes would light up on particular topics or trains of thoughts he had.

  
  


After some time, there came a lull in the conversation. This time, Dukemon didn’t seem too concerned with filling the silence, so Magnamon was content to sit for a while. Eventually, though, he was the one to break the silence.

  
  


“I have to say,” Magnamon admitted, softly, “you’re different from what I was expecting.”

  
  


Dukemon turned to look at Magnamon. “How so?” There was a bit of hesitation there, but - Magnamon wouldn’t blame the dragon for that.

  
  


Magnamon hummed, trying to put his thoughts into words. Absentmindedly, his tail ended up in his lap, the tip flicking every so often. “You’ll have to understand that most of my knowledge of you came from what Examon-nee would say about you, as Megidramon of the Four Great Dragons. From what they said, you seemed like more of an. . . emotional person.” He blinked, then rushed to clarify. “What I mean is, you seemed like the person to make a decision based on your emotions, and not one who particularly followed the rules of others if you thought they were stupid. You seemed strong, and very certain of what you wanted to do. Very confident.”

  
  


Dukemon obviously wanted to say something, but held himself back so Magnamon could finish.

  
  


“But when I met you in person, I was caught off guard by how different you were from the person I’d assumed you to be. You’re still emotional as the stories say, but you take your time to make sure we all know  _ why _ you think the thing you’re doing is right, and you’re always the first one to back up one of your friends. And you’re very. . . soft.” Magnamon paused a moment, and gently cupped the side of Dukemon’s face with one hand. “You’re always looking at everyone and wanting to see how you can make their day better. You’re kind, and very protective of the people you care about, and even when you’re upset you never lash out at anyone, only at the wall or the earth, things that can be easily fixed or will grow back.”

  
  


There was a blush on the red-and-white scaled dragon’s face now, and Dukemon’s eyes held such affection in them that Magnamon wouldn’t have minded staring into them for days.

  
  


“You know. . .” Dukemon spoke up, moving his face out of where Magnamon’s hand had cupped it. “I think I like the real you better than the you in my head, too. You’re pretty soft, too, even if you pretend like you’re not just because you’re the leader of the Royal Knights.”

  
  


Magnamon snorted. “Me? Soft?”

  
  


Magnamon’s dry tone made Dukemon giggle. “Yes, you! Soft!” Dukemon gave a small grin at Magnamon. “But I mean it. You’re the kind of person who makes sure everything is running smoothly because you don’t want anyone else to be stressed by any problems. And you’re really protective of your younger siblings - don’t think I haven’t noticed how you hover over Alphamon and UlforceV-dramon, everyone can see it.” He paused a moment, a clawed hand lifted slightly. “And - don’t think none of us have missed how you’re always sneaking to the kitchens to get into the almonds.” he mock-accused. “Everybody knows about it. You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

  
  


The latter statement (surprisingly) drew a laugh out of Magnamon. “Alas, my greatest secret has been discovered. I suppose there is nothing but shame for me henceforth, now that it has been exposed?”

  
  


Dukemon laughs along with him, and not for the first time Magnamon feels that warmth in his chest. Dukemon. . . Dukemon really is something special, isn’t he? All that potential for destruction, and instead he tries to bring joy and laughter. He’s exactly what Magnamon said earlier - soft. Considerate of others. Magnamon hadn’t been surprised when he’d noticed his crush - Dukemon was overall a wonderful and kind person, and Magnamon didn’t have trouble imagining a potential life where he spent his life with the red dragon as his partner. (It helped that Dukemon was also very attractive, with his well-toned muscles and brilliantly golden eyes and long, well-cared for white hair and carefully maintained claws that were the perfect middle grounds of “sharp” and “nonthreatening”.)

  
  


It’s some time later, after some light-hearted conversation, that Magnamon decides he might as well say what he’s been thinking this whole time.

  
  


“This was nice.” He says to Dukemon, face just a bit flushed, ears twitching just the slightest. He did feel somewhat more vulnerable without his armor on, but at the same time he felt  _ safe _ with Dukemon. “Do you want to do this again? Go on a date, I mean? It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, or any time very soon, if you don’t want it to be!” He hurriedly adds, seeing the slight bit of indecision on Dukemon’s face. “I just. . . I enjoyed this, and I wouldn’t mind seriously dating you. It’s just a crush at the moment, but I - I wouldn’t mind putting in the work for a stronger relationship. If that’s alright with you.” He’s fiddling with his hands in his lap by the end of his short little speech, claws and the pads on his fingers and palms catching against each other.

  
  


“I’d like that a lot.” Dukemon says. It’s the same volume as everything else he’d been saying, but it’s said much softer. “Both another date, and properly being in a relationship. For a date. . . maybe in a couple of weeks? I’d like to pick the location next time, though.”

  
  


“I don’t mind that at all.” Magnamon replies, that warm feeling of fondness now firmly rooted in his chest. He shuffled to be closer to Dukemon, leaning against the taller and bulkier dragon, tail wrapping around Dukemon’s waist. If Dukemon minded that, he didn’t say anything, and the two went back to their quiet, comfortable silence.

  
  


It was nice. Magnamon decided he definitely was lucky to have this, these moments of quiet softness. He was lucky to have met Dukemon, lucky that the person he’d held affecion for held that same affection back, lucky that Dukemon wanted to be Magnamon’s boyfriend. Yes, Magnamon was lucky. Little miracles, all collecting up - but for once, Magnamon didn’t mind those little favors the universe gave him. If this was the result - well, Magnamon would be grateful, then. This life that he had - it was nice. And it was his. And that was all it needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to not smile while reading this then i applaud you bc this made me smile a bunch bc these dorks care about each other
> 
> also the title makes sense if you look up what pansies mean in hanakotoba (which is the japanese version of the language of flowers, basically)
> 
> magnamon and dukemon both now have one boyfriend each, except the boyfriend is each other, because they're dating now. just two gay dragons who don't really know how dating works but are doing their best. one is a cat and the other is a lizard and so obviously they end up cuddling a lot, as cats are drawn to heat sources and fire-type lizard digimon are definitely living space heaters. also cuddles are good in general


End file.
